


last night i saw my world explode

by dancing_mannequins



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Josh is Sad, M/M, generic high school au, i wrote this in like half an hour oh my god, josh copes badly i guess, this is really short and weird im so sorry, tyler cheats on josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_mannequins/pseuds/dancing_mannequins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"that day, he had caught tyler talking to jenna. that day, he had seen tyler and jenna kiss behind the school. that day, he had punched tyler in the gut and ran to the bathroom to cry."</p>
<p>(title from fall out boy's "switchblades and infidelity")</p>
            </blockquote>





	last night i saw my world explode

two and a half years into high school, josh didn't walk home with tyler. on a normal day he would've, on a normal night josh would play video games in the basement with tyler. they'd work on their homework together and steal kisses when no one was looking. those were always the best moments in josh's day.  
but josh soon dubbed the day he didn't walk home with tyler the Worst Day of His Life. that day, he had caught tyler talking to jenna. that day, he had seen tyler and jenna kiss behind the school. that day, he had punched tyler in the gut and ran to the bathroom to cry.  
tyler and josh didn't talk for another three weeks.  
during those weeks josh was alone in his bedroom, listening to his songs and crying himself to sleep. at least in the beginning. six days into those three weeks and josh had met elijah. elijah seemed like josh's gardian angel, here to carry josh out of the fire tyler had left in the ruins of his heart. josh tried to move on from tyler after their unspoken agreement that they had separated.  
in actuality, elijah reminded josh of tyler so strongly that that was probably why josh had clung to him. elijah was josh's lifeboat with a hole in the side. elijah with his ripped jeans and green day shirt - his sunken, sleep-deprived eyes and subtle paranoia. he wrote poetry too, sometimes he'd show it to josh with his bedroom door locked. elijah had similar problems to tyler but josh ignored that fact with all his might.  
elijah brought josh to abandoned cars, listening to mcr under the stars and kissing him in the backseat. they jumped fences and drank elijah's stepdad's beer and stayed out after midnight. elijah and josh fucked in josh's basement when his parents were gone.  
and then elijah was gone. josh found out he moved after two days of radio silence. by the end of the third week, josh was back to listening to music until he fell asleep. when tyler finally looked him in the eye again, they were both a mess.  
josh's late nights and recent break-ups had taken a toll, making him perpetually tired and lethargic. tyler constantly looked like he was about to cry, and or had just finished crying. he stumbled and shuffled down the hallway, not meeting anyone's gaze and keeping to himself moreso than usual.  
when josh and tyler finally talked again, tyler told josh he was sorry, lip quivering.  
"and i haven't talked to jenna in weeks. i'm so so sorry, josh." tyler seemed to make himself smaller and smaller, shrinking into his hoodie like josh would yell.  
josh only hugged tyler. he didn't want to say anything and he had nothing to say, he was just glad tyler had apologized and that they could work towards being some sort of normal again.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i am so sorry for this piece of shit but idk idk i thought you guys might like it


End file.
